The Nightmare begans
by Lady Kitara
Summary: L wants B to leave him alone but B thinks of it as game. what will happen?


Lady's fanfic is called: The Nightmare begins

Lady's fanfic is called: The Nightmare begins.

Well now how have you been yaoi fans? As a yaoi fan to another I must say this is kinda unlike me to hurt L but how else to make a BxL fic? Or rather I should say a three part sires. Now then this is will be set at Wammy's house for now. B and L are ten just so you know.

B x L

I do not own Death Note

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

When Beyond Birthday AKA as B had come to live at the orphanage he looked like an ordinary boy. Little did the people around him know that he was one of those people who get obsessed with a person. Not only that but he knew everyone's name before they could say what it was. A few times kids heard him say: "That person going to die today. Wish I could see it."

They made a lot of the children scared of him, but he would only laugh and play by himself. It was about a week when he had come to live that he learned of the genius child who lived there as while. It was a time when a new detective was on the rise and had been solving hard cases that no one could. So far the great detective was known only as 'L' and no one ever saw his face or knew his real name. So far L had only solved fifty cases.

This was nothing that B cared about. He just wanted to be alone to do as he pleased. He liked to do a lot of things. Bullying was he favorite so far. He liked to make people sad and to see them cry. Something he got a kick out of telling them they where going to die. A few times in the park he had told kids that their parents where going to die and it happened.

B thought it was cute. It was just too cute to see them in pain. He loved it. yes, he knew others who see him at evil but he didn't care. It was a game to him and what better way to play a game then to hurt the one in the way?

On this day however there was nothing to do. He already done his studies, played outside and just finished pushing some kid into the pool. So now what? Maybe play inside? Maybe he could find someone in there to bully.

He searched the halls looking for anyone. That's when he noticed a door on the far right of one of the halls. The door was opened. The door was always closed. B thought he should check it out. Inside there was a boy sitting in an odd position eating a slice of cake. He had dark ruffled black hair and was wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans.

L was happily eating the last of his cake Watari had given him. He had just solved another cases and so he earned one of the Wammy's house special cakes. At first he hadn't noticed that anyone behind him until he was suddenly pushed, falling on his face he cake all over him. Sitting up he turned to see who had pushed him.

There stood a B as L knew him. Rubbing off what was left of the cake with his shirt he looked at the other.

"Why did you push me?" L asked sadly because of his cake that he didn't get to eat.

Either B didn't hear him or didn't care but he was staring right over young L's head as if seeing something there. About a minute passed before B started laughing. It was laugh that made him roll to the floor hitting his fist as he did so. He stop as soon as he had started eyes slowly looking up at L.

"What your name?" B asked with a smile.

"Ryuzaki."

"Liar. That's not your real name."

L paused. Surely this boy knew of the rules here. Everyone did.

"You know we don't tell anyone our real names."

"Yes. But it doesn't matter to me cause I already know your real name."

"Now look whose the liar."

In a flash he was once again pushed and this time it was with force hitting the floor hard.

"I do not lie… L Lawliet." B said it like a mad man would.

L eyes widen in disbelief. To hear his real name said out aloud as if everyone called him that on a daily bases was just too much. How did he know? How did he find out? Did B somehow hack the computers? But Watari had all the files of him lock away that even he didn't know.

"What wrong?" B smirked liking the shocked look on L's face. Pretty face too.

"How did you-"

"I know a lot of things, and one of them is that you're the great detective L who is still just a child." B stood and walked over to him.

"I don't know how you found out but do not tell anyone if you don't want to regret it." L said a little mad. What happened next was another surprise. B walked over to him, stood next to him quietly before his hand came down to slap him across the face.

"Don't threaten me!" B yelled.

Rubbing his face L looked back at him. This could be bad if he didn't do something and soon. He'd have to tell Watari. Now the only thing was that L didn't want to bother the old man. After all he was sure he could handle this himself.

"I want you out of my room." L growled.

"No." B smiled. "I like it in here."

"Get out."

"No."

"If you don't leave I'll kick you."

"No."

"I warned you." and with that L kicked B right in the stomach. "Get out of my room!"

"No!" B mange to keep from tumbling over and kick L the same way he had been hit only harder.

L fell as the wind was knocked out of him. What happened next was worse though as B kicked him again on his back. He tried to move out of the way but the bully didn't seem to let him. L rolled on his back, his arms and legs protecting his body as B continued to hit and kick him.

After about ten minutes B became bored with this game. He moved back and waited for L to stand. He was mad as far as B could see and it made him feel happy of what he did.

"We'll play a different game next time." B left the room humming.

For L's part he was in pain. His arms hurt, his legs hurt and his stomach. The other boy was violent, thought of these things as games. This was no game it was just violence. Sighing he went to the mirror in the bathroom. Pulling his shirt up L could see a bruise on his stomach as well as his arms and legs.

There was only one thing to do about this and that was to tell Watari.

Later that night L had gotten ready for bed being tired from both a case he working on and B, he slip into bed as sleep came over him. so far a good dream had come to him, until he was sudden jerk out of his sleep.

Eyes opened he wonder how he had gotten to the floor when he had just been on his soft bed. An evil childish laugh was heard.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"What are you doing in my room?" L hissed.

"I didn't feel like sleeping so I thought we would play another game." B sat on the bed looking up.

"Get out!"

"Or what? You'll tell Watari? It won't do any good because nothing you'll ever do will stop me." B laughed again.

L got on his bed and pushed B off. "Go away."

B didn't seem to be listening him because he just got right back on the bed. "Hey, I know a new game we can play."

"I don't want to play."

"Too bad." B jumped on him pinning him down.

"What are you doing!"

"This."

L felt his pillow pulled out from his head and it was suddenly placed on his face. Panic filled him he started to have trouble breathing. Struggling to get free he hear laughing. Somehow he mange to get free, falling to the floor gasping for air, eyes watery.

"Darn. A little longer and you would have passed out. you win."

"You… could have killed…me." L gasped put his hands on his neck.

"So?" B hopped off the bed. "Lets play again tomorrow. Good night, sleep tight, and make I don't come back with a knife."

L watched him go. Standing he went to his door to lock it before going back to bed. He didn't get any sleep that night.

Over the next few weeks things had gotten worse. The horrible games that B would come up with where scaring the life out of L. Games as B put them were almost too much for him to handle. At the pool B had held him under the water. The park L was shoved off the top of the slid. At the library a bookshelf fell on him.

At night B would somehow always get into his room, find someway to hurt him and then talk about how much he loved hurting L. then would give him a kiss on the head and say sorry. At one point L couldn't sleep anymore. He had dark circles under his eyes. He would stay up watching the door and when it jiggled L used he body to keep it closed.

Not knowing what to do he thought of telling Watari of B's doings but the only thing was that he could never find a way of getting rid of B long enough to get to Watari. The door jiggled again.

"That's mean, L. I'm your best friend and your kicking me out? I'm hurt." B smirked knowing full well that the boy behind the door was frightened.

"I am not your friend." L said anger in his voice. "Leave me alone."

"No. Your just to much fun to leave alone."

There was silence on the other side for such along time L thought B had left. Checking under the door he didn't see any feet. Slowly he went to his bed. Bad idea. The door swung open and B rushed in to start beating him. L didn't know what to do. The only thing he could do was cry for help and that just what he did.

"Watari! Watari help me!" L screamed as loud as he could. Even if the old man didn't hear him the other few children living there would.

"Shut up!" B punched him in the face but L wasn't going to stop. He keep screaming out for the old man.

"Watari! Watari!"

Down the hall the owner had hear his little detective, as he loved like a son screaming for help. Bolting out of bed, he rushed to the second floor where the rooms where. Roger joined him as they raced to see what was happening. The screams stopped making them freeze for a moment, but just a moment, for they ran even faster.

They reached L's room swing the door open Watari eyes where wide with shock. L was laying on the floor ragged berthing, clothes had been pulled, and there was some blood. Scanning the room there was no one else in there. Watari pick up the small boy to exam him for any serious damage.

"Ryuzaki what happened?"

L looked at him tears in his eyes and said softly. "I don't like B. He's mean to me."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

B didn't mind getting punished for what he did. It just only made the games more fun. Because no matter what anyone did he would not leave L alone. L was his playmate and you can't keep someone from his or her playmate. And so it was.

At thirteen L couldn't take it. not only had B gotten worse he was now possessive. So much so that L had to stay with Watari all the time just to be safe. So finally Watari had told L he was having B sent to another orphanage in the next few days. However B found out and vanished into thin air.

No one knew what happened to him, but L knew better. So he would keep his eyes opened for B and when he showed himself he would catch him and send him to prison, because L knew that B would kill someone just as if it was a game.

Years' later L had caught B and he was sent to prison. Kira killed him or so he thought. Who would have guessed that B would play dead so he could get L?

L had no idea of what was to come or that Kira would be the one to save him from his nightmare.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

A/N: wow… poor L! I feel bad for him! B is really messed up huh?

I thought I'd make this and stop here but I had another great idea for a sequel! It'll take me about a week so keep an eye out for it, okay? Now then I have a few ideas for the next one. I'll let you choose cuz I ain't writing it until you tell me what you want.

Idea one: Light and L are together and B shows up.

Idea two: L runs into B as he is walking to Light's school.

Idea three: B sends L a present and Light finds out about B

Idea four: L has a nightmare and Light wants to of what.

Idea five: B kidnaps L and has his way with him and Light must help L over come it and tells Light how he feels about him.

A thank you to chibi-esu for the request of the B x L

Anyway as I said before I will write fanfics of these pairings.

Light x L (Kira x L)

Light x Mello

Light x Matt

Light x Near

Mello x Near

Mello x Matt

B x L

Thanks for reading,

Love,

Lady Kitara


End file.
